


A Winter's Tale

by davejohns



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davejohns/pseuds/davejohns
Summary: Oh, it's bliss





	A Winter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> i adore this song but id be lying if i said i didnt cry buckets every time i hear it. here's a sadfic based around the lyrics and what i imagine when i listen. pls dont hurt me

_ It's winter-fall _ __   
_ Red skies are gleaming, oh _ __   
_ Sea-gulls are flying over _ __   
_ Swans are floating by _ __   
_ Smoking chimney-tops _ __   
_ Am I dreaming? _ _   
_ __ Am I dreaming...?

Freddie eagerly grabbed Brian's hand and led him towards the frozen lake, the pair of them wrapped up in a range of colored knitted woolies.

“We can't go on there! We'll fall right through the ice!” Brian protested, resisting Freddie's tugs towards the lake.

“Oh, Brian. Nothing can hurt us here! Come on, dear!” Before Brian could verbalize anymore protests, Freddie dramatically launched himself across the ice, maintaining a perfect balance and neatly skating around to face where Brian remained standing - staring at Freddie's gleeful movements. “Bri! Come!” Freddie yelled, waving frantically at him.

“Fine…” Brian huffed and nervously stepped onto the ice. To his surprise, he felt stable and managed to skate gracefully over towards Freddie.

“See? It's great fun out here!” Freddie turned his back on Brian to perform some delicate pirouettes and begun skating around in neat little circles. Enamoured with the scenery, Brian stopped to look around. It  _ was  _ beautiful. There was a deep blue aura to the whole area, but Brian couldn't see much further than the lake.

_ The nights draw in _ __   
_ There's a silky moon up in the sky, yeah _ __   
_ Children are fantasising _ __   
_ Grown-ups are standing by _ __   
_ What a super feeling _ __   
_ Am I dreaming? _ _   
_ __ Am I dreaming...?

Brian turned to look back towards the studio, and gasped loudly at what he saw.

“Fr--” Brian couldn't bear to speak, but when he blinked, the image that had caused him such alarm was no longer present.

“Are you okay, dear?” Freddie's call from behind him made Brian turn and he held up a hand.

“Yeah, sorry!” Brian forced a smile as Freddie nodded and continued skating. Glancing back to where he had been looking before, Brian felt a peculiar ache in his stomach. He was sure he'd seen it - a silvery statue in their garden, facing out to the lake. A statue in his best friend's shape, posing as he had. But now, it was gone.

“Hey, Brian.” Freddie spoke, sliding towards Brian and stopping perfectly in front of him, breaking Brian's train of thought.

“Hm?”

“Let's skate together.” Freddie held out his hands, and Brian took them without hesitating. “I’ve missed this. Do you remember when we walked on that frozen pond in England? It nearly broke as soon as we stepped on it! You were mad at me, but we got warmed up inside and snuggled in front of the fire with Rog and Deaky.”

“I… do.” Brian nodded, allowing himself to be led almost entirely by Freddie. “Freddie, is this--”

“Brian, do you remember when we met?” Freddie let go of Brian's hands so that he could engulf him in a hug.

“Freddie. Am I dreaming?”

“Would you be mad at me if you were?” Freddie hid his face in Brian's coat, and clutched onto his thin frame.

“You...made this dream all for me?” Brian's voice was shaky as he glanced at the scenery around him. Freddie pulled back from his hug and sighed.

“Yes. I keep crafting you beautiful dreams like this, but you're so goddamn smart your subconscious interferes and ruins it for us! Why do you have to be so clever?” Freddie almost laughed, but instead he sobbed and clung onto Brian's coat.

“Freddie…” Brian sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“Please don't go again. We can just stay here together and skate forever. It's selfish of me, but please indulge me this one time.”

_ And the dream of the child _ _   
_ _ Is the hope of the man _

“I...will. Some day.”


End file.
